1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of pliers, and more particularly to a pair of hose clamp pliers used in combination with a hose clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, slim pipes, such as water hoses are often connected in such a way that the big-diameter pipe is forced onto the small-diameter pipe, and then a hose clamp is used to increase tight connection between the two pipes.
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a pair of hose clamp pliers 10 disclosed in US 2008/041831, the hose clamp pliers 10 are used to clamp a kind of clamp 11 which is made of an iron plate bent into a ring-shape, and the clamp 11 has two protruding ends 111 to be clamped by two clamping plates 12 of the pliers 10. However, the pliers 10 only use the clamping plates 12 to claim the ends 111 of the clamp 11 but don't have any other positioning or restricting structures to maintain the clamping force. Therefore, the clamp 11 is likely to slip off the pliers 10 when being clamped.
Another conventional hose clamp pliers 20 is shown in FIGS. 2-5, wherein each of the clamping plates 21 of the hose clamp pliers 20 is provided with a plurality of protrusions 211 which are arranged in a matrix manner to define a plurality of longitudinal gaps S1 and radial gaps S2, which allow the ears 221 of a hose clamp 22 to be inserted into the hose clamp pliers 20 in different directions with respect to the clamping plates 21. The directions that the ears 221 are inserted in the longitudinal gaps S1 and radial gaps S2 are considered as the movement directions of the hose clamp 22. The protrusions 211 on the clamping plates 21 of the hose clamp pliers 20 are unable to stop the movement of the hose clamp 22 in the movement directions, namely, the hose clamp 22 is free to move in the movement directions and will stop only when the annular body of the hose clamp 22 is stopped against the edge of the clamping plates 21, which makes it difficult for the hose clamp pliers 20 to hold the hose clamp 22 stably when clamping.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.